The invention can find its application in multi-voltage electrical networks such as for example those onboard transport means notably in the aeronautical, automotive or rail fields. These networks make it possible to supply power from a DC voltage source to various devices requiring different DC voltages.
The solutions currently proposed for producing such networks are generally based on Flyback or Forward type structures and the output voltages of the structure are regulated entirely by action on the semiconductors of the primary circuit. A disadvantage of these structures is that the voltages of the various outputs are linked and because of this only one output can be regulated. The interdependency of the voltages of the various outputs means that any load variation at one of the outputs has repercussions at the other outputs.
It is known in the prior art, notably from the publications “A current-fed three-port bi-directional DC-DC converter”, by KRISHNASWAMI H ET AL (TELECOMMUNICATIONS ENERGY CONFERENCE, 2007. INTELEC 2007. 29TH INTERNATIONAL, IEEE, PISCATAWAY, N.J., USA—30 Sep. 2007) and “Family of multiport bidirectional DC-DC converters” by TAO H ET AL: (IEE PROCEEDINGS: ELECTRIC POWER APPLICATIONS, INSTITUTION OF ELECTRICAL ENGINEERS, GB, vol. 153, no. 3—3 May 2006). However, these two publications teach placing magnetic storage inductances in each bus. The inductances are therefore in the primary circuit and in the secondary circuit of the transformer. Because of the presence of the inductance in the primary circuit, the input voltage of the transformer is variable and depends on the power that is consumed. Thus a coupling is created between the various outputs and the latter can therefore not deliver different independent output voltage values.